


Happy Birthday, Juno Steel

by thewiredgalaxy



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday Fluff, Cuddles, Juno Steel Needs a Hug, M/M, TPP Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiredgalaxy/pseuds/thewiredgalaxy
Summary: Here's my TPP Secret Santa fic for BriWhoSaysNi on tumblr, who wanted some jupeter fluff! I hope you like it Bri and happy holidays !!





	Happy Birthday, Juno Steel

Juno slammed the door as he entered his apartment and he took a moment to lean his back against it. A heavy sigh slipped past his lips and he ran his fingers through his hair. Not fully together but more collected than he had been, he peeled himself from the door and shrugged his jacket off and kicked off his shoes. He pulled his flask from his jacket as he hung it up and trudged into the living room, flopping hard onto his back on the couch. 

All was quiet, for Nureyev wasn’t supposed to be home until late tonight. Although Nureyev had a lot of stealth on his side, leaving Juno none the wiser to know if he even was home. Whether he was or was not, Juno didn’t really care. He just wanted to have his pity party to himself. A lady’s got to have alone time and be able to sulk in peace. 

And an empty flask later, Juno found himself boredly scrolling through the feed of some social media app (that Rita forced him to join) on his comms. He saw Khan was celebrating some Earth holiday with his wife and kids. Rita was watching one of her streams and was posting every time something happened, no matter how minor. Alessandra and her wife were having a cozy night in. Mick was partying with some friends from Oldtown. Seemed like everyone Juno knew was having a grand time without him. 

Not that he minded. When he wasn’t on a case, he didn't do all that much. But something in him didn't sit right with him. Juno was familiar with the usual loneliness and the normal creaks his apartment and the building would make, but they seemed almost overbearing. He hadn't felt that way in a long while.

Not since after he had met Nureyev and brought him back to his place after their first case together.

There was a Nureyev shaped hole in his apartment (and his heart) tonight. 

Juno had to admit that he thought this day would be different, since Nureyev moved in a few months ago. But with the types of work they both did, he didn't have high hopes for this evening. Even though he'd be lying to himself that he hadn't played with the thought. 

To come home after closing his case to find the scent of Brahman spices hanging in the air. A warm smile to greet him when he entered the kitchen, coupled with a welcoming kiss. To be excited for once to hear someone say - 

“Happy Birthday, Juno Steel.”

Juno nearly jumped out of his skin as a voice spoke into his ear behind him. He went to reach for his gun as he whipped around, but found his gun to be in the hand of his intruder. And before he could ball his hand into a fist to throw the first punch, a kiss was placed on his lips. His panic melted instantaneously as familiarity came with the kiss. He pulled back and looked at the other, a scowl masking the excitement he felt.

“How the fuck did you get inside without me noticing, Nureyev?” Juno questioned him, quirking an eyebrow. 

“You know I have my ways, Juno,” he chuckled, his sharp teeth flashing him as he smirked and motioned for Juno to move move so he'd have space on the couch to sit. 

“And I thought you weren't going to be home until later?” Juno said, continuing his interrogation as he shifted, watching Nureyev sit gracefully beside him. “Like, much later.”

“Oh, I already knew I was going to finish earlier than I said. And what better way to surprise you with a little white lie,” Nureyev answered, and Juno felt like he was being truthful. There wasn't reason for Nureyev to lie to him. And, Juno had to admit to himself, he rarely could tell between Nureyev’s truths and lies about certain things. 

“Well, I'm glad you're at least home now,” Juno said with a small smile, resting his head against Peter’s shoulder.

“I'm glad to be here.” Peter kissed his head and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “I know neither of us are big on celebrations of any sorts, but I thought it only fair that I'm at least around for your first birthday with us living together.”

Juno rolled his head and shook his head with a small laugh. “You’re a bit of a sap, you know that?” 

“Only for you, my dearest,” Peter hummed as he gave his head a second kiss. “And I don't know about you, but I am starving. Would you like me to make or order something for dinner?”

“As much as I enjoy your cooking, I'm more inclined to us ordering something tonight,” Juno answered as he moved from his comfortable position to grab his comms, which had fallen to the floor with Nureyev’s entrance. Just as he sat back up with it in hand, it was snatched away. “Hey-”

“Now now, my dearest Juno, allow me. I have something specific in mind I'd like to order,” Nureyev assured him as he began to type away on Juno's comms. It didn't take long for him to then set it back down on the table with a satisfied smile. “Shouldn't be too long now.”

“What did you order?” Juno asked with a cocked eyebrow. 

“Just some things from the Brahman place down the street. Nothing too special, just what I would treat myself to when I had something special to celebrate,” Nureyev said, his voice soft as his fingers caught the bottom of Juno's chin to pull him in for a kiss. Which Juno immediately accepted, pressing himself closer to Nureyev, until he heard knocking at the door.

“That was fast,” he commented, glancing towards the front hall. It was almost unusually fast, if he had to say it aloud. Nureyev hadn't ordered from that restaurant that much since they've lived together, but Juno couldn't recall any that came this fast. 

Nureyev shrugged and his eyes joined Juno's gaze towards the door. “Would you mind getting that, dear? I need to keep my anonymity, of course.”

“Of course,” Juno nodded as he pulled himself off of the other. He fished his wallet out of his jacket pocket before he opened the door. But on the other side he found no one and nothing. It seemed like an inky void had formed in the hallway. That definitely wasn't normal. 

Juno closed the door and went back to the living room. His mouth had been open to say something, but his words were lost when he saw Nureyev wasn't there. But he was. Juno saw himself asleep on the couch, snoring softly. 

Until he wasn't. 

Juno bolted upright and looked around. The living room was dark and empty. He looked at his comms and saw it it was well after midnight. He rubbed his eye and pulled himself off the couch. It wasn't the worst place to sleep, but his bed was definitely a lot better. 

As he entered his room, he was met with a draft that wasn't there before. He reached for his gun at his hip when he noticed the open window. Juno's entrance then became cautious as he passed the threshold, but he lowered his gun when he noticed Nureyev in his bed flashing a grin at him.

“You've got to be kidding me…” Juno grumbled as he holstered his gun, but kept his hand nearby. Mentally, he was uncertain if this was just a dream within a dream. But he could see Hyperion City outside and not a black void, so he assumed he was awake.

“Good evening, Juno,” Nureyev smiled, shifting to sit cross-legged and rest an elbow on his knee, so he could then rest his chin in his hand. “I'm glad to see you're awake now. I was wondering if I was going to be alone in bed tonight.”

“Okay, two things. One, you could have woken me up. Two, we have a front door for a reason,” Juno sighed as he moved to close the window, shaking his head. 

“Well, I have two things for you then. One, you deserved your sleep. And two, you have no proof I came in through the window. I may have wanted to sleep with it open tonight,” Nureyev said with a smirk, tapping a finger against his cheek.

“Considering you use me as your personal space heater, that's hard to believe,” Juno said, rolling his eye as he got undressed. He then crawled into bed next to Nureyev, being met by a kiss on the cheek. “How was your job?”

“Oh, same old same old. Steal from the rich, give to the poor. Not much to it,” Nureyev hummed, waving his hand. “Did you close your case?”

“Yeah, ended up being the butler,” Juno chuckled.

“It always tends to be,” Nureyev laughed before being cut off with a yawn. “I do believe though, that I need to go to sleep. I know you were out for a while, but will you go to sleep with me?” 

“I can try,” Juno shrugged as he moved to lie down, Nureyev following suit. They cuddled close to each other and Nureyev placed a hand on Juno's cheek, stroking it with his thumb. 

Juno had to admit, he was still pretty tired. It had been a long day, even if he'd spent a good portion of the evening asleep. As he got comfortable, letting himself drift into unconsciousness, he heard a soft murmur from Nureyev.

“Oh, I almost forgot, I got you something while I was out. I kept a little something for us,” Juno shifted and watched Peter as he rolled over, fishing something out of the drawer of his nightstand before facing him once more. “Happy birthday, Juno…”

In Peter’s hand were two gold bands. Subtle yet stylish. He took Juno's hand and slipped one onto his ring finger on his right hand and put the other on his own same finger. 

“I… Peter, you shouldn't have…” Juno said softly as he looked down at the ring, rubbing his thumb against it to feel it's smooth surface. 

“And yet, I have. I know neither of us are much for celebrating much anything, but I wanted to get you something for my first time spending your birthday with you,” Nureyev told him as he cupped his cheek in his hand and kissed him softly. 

“What about those dahlias and roses?” Juno asked against his lips with a quirked eyebrow.

“You have no evidence to prove that was me,” Nureyev chuckled as he kissed him once more before pulling back. He laid down proper and looked up at Juno, who pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Come, darling, we should sleep now, it's quite late…” he added with a yawn to punctuate his sentence.

Juno nodded and laid down beside him, moving in closer and draping and arm around Nureyev’s waist. He gave him one last kiss before he closed his eye, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
